iKnow A Star!
by iLoveiCarly14
Summary: Trailer inside, more chapters coming soon!
1. Trailer

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY FORM OF SPOILER, EVEN SMALL!**

_**BIG NEWS…**_

"_Hey Carly, did you hear?" Jake asked._

"_Hear What?"_

"_Bill Burke, the author, is coming here!"_

"_Awesome!"_

_**BIG PLAN…**_

_Freddie smiled._

"_I bet if I got Bill Burke on iCarly, she would like me…"_

_**BIG SURPRISE…**_

"_I can't believe Jess and Leslie are real!" Sam said in shock._

"_I know! Guess you can have a crush on him now, huh Sam?" Carly grinned devilishly._

"_Shut up!" Sam cried, embarrassed._

"_Oh, Sam, come on! He __**is **__pretty cute."_

"_Maybe."_

_**BIG FIGHTS…**_

"_Why would you do this to me, Carly?!" Sam cried. _

"_I thought you liked him!" Carly shot, defensive._

"_Why is it any of your business?!"_

"_Why don't you care anymore?!"_

"_Why are you ignoring me?!"_

"_Leave my friend alone…"_

"_You lied to me!"_

"_I just lost my best friend."_

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

"_Dance with me?"_

"_Where's Leslie?"_

_Silence._

"_WHERE'S LESLIE?!"_

"_Help me!"_

"_You look beautiful."_

"_I don't ever want to see you again!"_

**BIG TROUBLE.**

_A/N: Catch: "iKnow A Star!" first chapter up now! Review please! _


	2. Carly, Sam, & Freddie

A/N: Time for something that has never been done… An iCarly and Bridge to Terabithia Xover

_A/N: Time for something that has never been done… An iCarly and Bridge to Terabithia Xover! So yeah… Watch for more chapters!_

CHAPTER 1

Carly, Sam, & Freddie

"Sam! Freddie!" Thirteen year old Carly Shay ran through the halls of Ridgeway Junior High. Finally, she found her friends. Carly arrived just in time to see Sam attacking Duke Burgess, a deranged, loud redheaded ninth grade wrestler, who was supposed to be a junior.

"Sam!" Carly cried in horror, wondering what she or Freddie would have to do to keep Sam from getting suspended. _Again_!

"It's okay, Carls!" Sam yelled her arms still around the freakish wrestler. "I'm saving the dweeb!"

'The Dweeb' was really Freddie Benson, Carly's neighbor, and one of her best friends. Sam had a death wish for Freddie, and the two insulted each other frequently. Or rather, Sam insulted Freddie. He tried, but always failed miserably.

"Help me! I'm getting a combination noogie and wedgie!" Came the voice of Freddie, somewhere under Duke's armpit.

"Can it, dork!" Sam barked harshly, "I'm trying!"

Even when she was helping him, she insulted him. That was Samantha Puckett for you. Evil, with a hint of compassion. Carly shook her head as she watched the scene:

A petite blonde fourteen year old girl, attacking a sixteen year old male maniac, who was holding a fourteen year old boy hostage with the wrath of wedgies, noogies, and a smelly armpit.

"My life is bizarre." Carly muttered, forking her hand through her slightly curly dark brown hair. Then she began digging into her Hawaiian print messenger bag for her Lunchable. Pulling out a mini hot dog, she stepped closer to the fight scene.

"Duke. Duke," She called in a sing-songy voice.

"I've got a hot dog, Duke." She continued. The boy stopped grunting and eyed her.

Slowly she began waving the small hunk of pork, as if it were a pendulum.

"Don't you want the yummy hot doggie Duke?" Carly asked. She sent a slight nod to Sam, who grinned devilishly and nodded in return.

"Look, pork." Carly pointed at the hot dog in her right hand with her left pointer finger.

"Mmm! Good eats!" Sam piped up.

"Mmm…" The redheaded boy's voice was full of longing.

"It's yours Duke… All yours…" Sam coaxed.

"If…" Carly hooked him.

"If! If what? I'll do anything, anything!" Duke panted.

"It's yours if you let Freddie go." Carly waved the small snack enticingly.

"Why have I been a hostage so much lately?!" Freddie demanded.

"Shut up, Fredwart, she's workin'!" Sam spat.

"Evil!" Freddie cried, though he was now pretty much desensitized to the blonde's insults.

"MMHMM!!" Duke cried, and thrust Freddie on the scummy hallway floor before snatching the hot dog from the brunette's grasp.

As he munched joyfully on the meat product, Carly and Sam helped Freddie to his feet and backed away from the redhead.

"That dude is seriously twisted." Freddie commented as soon as they were around the corner.

"No, duh." Sam agreed, digging in the pocket of her plaid Bermuda shorts for a hair elastic. She finally found one, and shoved her insanely curly blonde hair into a ponytail.

Just then, the bell rang for Study Hall, the only 'Class' the trio had together, other than science with Mr. Sumac.

"I wonder who the supervising teacher is." Freddie wondered aloud. They got their answer.

"Hello Carly, Samantha, Fredrick." Said an all too familiar cool and evil voice.

Sam groaned. Freddie closed his eyes. Only Carly had enough self control to greet the teacher somewhat kindly.

"Afternoon, Ms. Briggs."

"Mm." Ms. Briggs snorted, shooting her long nose in the air, causing her overly fluffed red hair to get caught in her glasses.

"Having a good day?" Freddie inquired.

"Kiss up." Sam mumbled.

"So evil!" Freddie mumbled back.

"My day is never good when I'm around you children. Now take your seats!"

The trio tried to find seats together, but most of the class was already full, so they sat in their separate places. Freddie in the front row next to Gibby Gessler, an odd boy that Sam enjoyed tormenting, and Jonah Evans, Sam's creepy ex-boyfriend. Carly sat in the middle between Rodney Carroll (also known as rip off Rodney) and Jake Crandall. Sam was in the back, between Tareem Tyler and Benji Cooke, two classmates she actually liked.

"Occupy yourselves." Ms. Briggs ordered.

"Hey, Sam!" Rodney hissed after a few minutes. Sam glanced at Ms. Briggs, who was wearing G-OH headphones and reading a book on Scottish Highland Dancing. She nodded to him.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Gibby asked.

"But out, Gessler." Sam sliced.

"This isn't your conversation, bubba." Rodney seconded Sam's comment.

"I will NOT be a victim!" Gibby hissed fiercely. "If it's so private, talk after class."

"Fine." Sam griped. "What is it Rodney?"

"Bill Burke is coming to Seattle."

"Bill Burke?!" Benji entered the conversation. "The author?"

Rodney nodded.

"Freddie!" Gibby turned around.

"What, Gibby?" Freddie looked up from his Dell Computers catalogue.

"Bill Burke is coming to Seattle!"

"Really? Isn't he the author of that really funny book series, _My Teacher Ate a Amphibian_?"

"Yup!" Tareem had joined in. "I saw the article on the newsstand. He wrote TONS of stuff! I can't believe he's coming here! It's unfathomable! EEEPPP!!" She said this in her signature speedy speak.

"Hey, Jonah, why is Tareem EEEPPING?" Jake asked.

"Some Bill Dirk guy is coming to Seattle." The mullet wearing boy shrugged.

"Bill Burke." Sam corrected. "Moron." She muttered under her breath. "I can't believe I dated that cheese ball."

Freddie grinned. Good ol' Sam. Wait, Good ol' _Sam_?! Samantha Puckett? He was insane.

"Whoa, sweet! I love his books! Especially _The Iguana Was In Mr. Dumpy_." Jake told his classmates.

"Hey, Carly, did you hear?" Jake was always eager to spread gossip.

_Kissing up to my girl! _Freddie thought in disgust. Wait. He didn't like Carly anymore. Did he?

"Kissing up to my girl." He whispered. "Jake the Jerk."

"Carly isn't your girl." Gibby informed him.

"Oh, hush up, Gibby!" He said harshly, and presumed looking at tripods.

Carly looked up from her notebook and snapped it shut. (Even though Jake 'Left Her' for his old girlfriend, Stephanie Jeffers, she still had quite a crush on him. She didn't want him to see her writing 'Jake + Carly' in pink hearts.)

"Hear what?" She asked innocently.

"Bill Burke is coming here!"

"He is? No way! I love Leslie in his stories. She's so cool!" She spoke of one of the main characters, a headstrong girl with a passion for adventure.

"Yeah. Leslie reminds me of you." Jake winked flirtatiously, and returned to his magazine.

Carly forked a hand through her hair and blushed. She resumed writing 'Jake + Carly' in her notebook.

Freddie was thinking up a plan. How he could woo his crush by getting Bill Burke on iCarly…

And as for Sam, she was thinking of the book's other main character, Leslie's best friend, a boy named Jess. He sounded cute, from the way the author described him. Dark hair, quiet, green eyes, artistic, loyal, and witty at times. According to the books, Jess secretly had a crush on Leslie. She wondered if these kids were remotely real, and even though it made her feel INCREDIBLY stupid, she did have a bit of a 'Movie Star Crush' on him.

_If Leslie is real_, Sam thought, _Maybe Jess is real too. I wonder if they really are best friends. I wonder…_

_A/N: There you go! First chapter! The next chapter will be the 'Bridge' portion, with Jess and Leslie. I got most of the Duke/Freddie/Sam dialogue from the episode "iHatch Chicks". And hmmm… Sam finds the Jess "Character" cute. Makes one wonder, doesn't it? :) R&R! (Also, Gibby's line: "I will NOT be a victim!" is from episode three, iDream of Dance, I think.) _


	3. Jess & Leslie

A/N: Hi

_A/N: Hi! Hope you liked the trailer and the first chapter. This chapter is on Jess and Leslie. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 2:

Jess & Leslie

Fourteen year old Jess Aarons ran down the road to his best friend Leslie's house. As he approached the house, Prince Terrian, Leslie's dog, barked happily at him behind the glass panels of the French doors. Bill, Leslie's father, looked through, and smiled at his daughter's best friend.

"Hi there, Jess!" He called over the barking mutt.

"Hello, Mr. Burke!" Jess called back.

"Come on in, the door's open."

Pushing the knob, he entered. PT, as the dog was called, came over and licked his mistress's friend.

"Looking for Leslie, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"She's in her bedroom, looking up stuff on her computer. Go on up. She'll be excited to see you."

"Thanks, Mr. Burke." Jess said, heading towards the stairs.

"Call me Bill, Jess!"

"Thanks Bill." Jess called with a laugh.

As he climbed the stairs to Leslie's room, he wondered what it would look like. Even after being friends for thee years, he had yet to enter Leslie's bedroom, and likewise for her.

"Leslie?" He called in the hallway.

"Jess?"

"Yeah. Your Dad told me to come find you."

"I'm in here!"

Following the melodic sound of her voice, he entered a room at the end of the hallway. It looked just like he imagined.

Her room was pale blue, bookshelves and notebooks crowding almost every bit of space. Her closet was open, CDs were covering the dresser. The bed was unmade, and clothes were on it. There were at least ten books on her nightstand, if not more. Jess noticed a photo in a silver frame on the nightstand, and flushed when he saw the content. The photo was of him, Leslie, PT, and Maybelle at the church picnic the previous summer.

Leslie herself was at her desk, staring at the screen of a hot pink Apple computer.

"Watcha doing?" He asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Watching this really cool web show I found online."

"Show?" Jesse mocked. "Wouldn't that qualify as television viewing, Leslie McSneak?"

"Shut up!" She said playfully, slapping his arm.

"So, what's this 'show' of yours?"

"It's called iCarly. It's run by three kids around our age. Have you seen it? It's really popular. Over thirty thousand people a week watch it."

"Impressive." Jess knelt by Leslie's chair and saw two girls around fourteen or so.

"And to answer your question, I have not seen it. I have no Internet, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Who are those two girls?"

"Well, the one with the brown hair is Carly, and the one with the blonde hair is Sam."

_That Sam is pretty cute. Not as cute as Leslie though… Whoa! Where did that come from?_

"So, where's the third kid?"

Leslie took her mouse and rewound the video.

"Special thanks to our wonderfully reliable and rarely sticky technical producer Freddie Benson, for that cool effect." Carly said.

The camera turned around and showed a brown haired boy that looked to be Jess's age.

"It's true. I haven't been sticky in weeks." Freddie said to the camera. Leslie and Jess chuckled.

"Freddie's pretty cute." Leslie said absentmindedly. Her tone was nonchalant, but Jess bristled.

Sam appeared by the camera.

"Hey, look, I'm in your shot!" Sam's voice was teasing. Freddie glared at her.

"Do me a favor and turn the camera back on the stars, Fredwart." Her voice was rude and teasing.

"So evil!" Freddie half shouted.

"Do they always pick on each other like that?" Jess asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Leslie told him.

Carly and Sam went on to explain about a science project they had in school, and that they were hatching eggs named Hewevo, Pochy, Omelet Benedict, and Bubba.

"Sam's pretty cute." Jess said in the same nonchalant tone. No reaction from Leslie.

_Darn! No luck!_

"This web cast is on every week?" Jess asked when it finished.

"Yeah. We can watch it together!"

"Cool."

"Leslie! Come downstairs, and bring Jess!" Judy's voice came upstairs.

"Come on!" Leslie took his wrist in two fingers and pulled him towards the landing. He felt clammy.

"We have exciting news!" Bill said when they were downstairs.

"Since you're on Spring Break for two weeks Leslie, we're taking you to Seattle with us!"

"Eep!" Leslie squealed.

As for Jess, he tried to hide his disappointment. He had really been looking forward to spending Spring Break with Leslie.

"And Jess…" Bill paused and glanced between both teens.

"I spoke to your parents. Since Judy and I travel quite a lot, we have many frequent flyer miles. And, since Les can't come some places with us and some of this is really boring… Would you mind tagging along and keeping her company?"

Jess couldn't believe his ears. Whether it was from shock and joy, or Leslie's squeals of delight, he couldn't be sure.

"EEEPPPP!!" She screeched. Judy covered her ears.

"I'd love to!" He answered enthusiastically. "If you're sure it's alright, that is." Jess added politely.

"Jess," Leslie faked annoyance. "If they didn't want you to come, they wouldn't have asked you, dopey!" He slapped her playfully.

And as Leslie smiled at him, Judy Burke saw something between the two that brought tears to her eyes.

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I don't know if it was as good as my first, please tell me what you think. The main point of this was to show how Leslie and Jess know about iCarly, and how they get to Seattle. Also sets us up for another little twist perhaps… Ah, the questions! :P _

_The web cast Jess and Leslie watched was from "iHatch Chicks", and the lines: "Our very reliable and rarely sticky technical producer, Freddie Benson" (Carly) "Hey, look, I'm in your shot! Now do me a favor, and turn the camera back on the stars, would ya?" (Sam) and "It's true. I haven't been sticky in weeks!" (Freddie) are taken directly from that episode, and do not belong to me._

_R&R! :)_


	4. How Could You?

_A/N: Hi all! Just so you know, these next two chapters will probably be short. Also, I noticed I haven't been writing disclaimers! Bad me. :( LOL. R&R!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I DO NOT own iCarly or Bridge to Terabithia._

CHAPTER 3

How Could You?

"Spencer!" Carly yelled, trying to open the door, hold her book bag, and balance Freddie at the same time.

"Dang, Freddie, you're heavy!" Groaned Sam, who was trying to squeeze though the apartment door with Carly and Freddie.

"Gee, thanks Sam!" Freddie said sarcastically. "You know, why don't you go talk to Lewbert? Apparently, his mop didn't seem to think I was that heavy when it whacked me!"

In truth, Sam was a little surprised and hurt by Freddie's sarcasm. One, she had never expected him to fire back, or have the brains to think of one, for that matter, if he ever got up the courage to fight her. Two, she hadn't expected him to take it so seriously. Really! This was Freddie, Fredwart, Dweeb, Techno Geek, moron, Mommy's Boy. Since when was he an expert on sarcastic remarks? He was never bugged when she insulted him. At least, that's what she had thought.

"Sorry." Sam said. And it wasn't a sarcastic sorry. No, it was a genuine apology.

It was Freddie's turn to be shocked. He couldn't say anything for a few seconds. Even Carly stopped trying to get through the door for a moment.

"Oh my God. Samantha Puckett apologized to Fredrick Benson!"

"Yeah…" Freddie's tone was mystified, and he was gazing at Sam with an admiration that made her uncomfortable.

"So what?" The blonde's tone was defensive. "Is it freakish for me to be nice?"

"Yes." Both brunettes said in unison.

"Whatev." Sam spat meanly.

"Uh oh. The real Sam is back." Freddie joked.

"Nice try at a joke Fredwart." Sam snarled, suddenly angry at the accusations that had come from both of her friends. "And the try at sarcasm was quite nice too." The anger was controlling her mouth. "But unfortunately for you, Techno Geek, you will _never _beat the master!"

"Sam, please, calm down!" Carly begged.

"SPENCER!" She yelled again.

Finally, Carly's older brother, twenty six year old Spencer Shay, legal guardian of Carly Taylor Shay and artist extraordinaire appeared.

"Hey sis. What up?"

"Well, Lewbert whacked Freddie with his mop for stepping on his freshly mopped floor, and he hurt his ankle."

"We've been trying to get him through the door for five minutes." Sam added.

"Oh, here Fred-O. Lemme help."

Gently, Spencer took Freddie from Carly and Sam and helped him to the couch.

After Freddie was settled on the couch, Carly plopped down next to him while Sam went to get a soda.

"Can you believe Bill Burke is coming to Seattle?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Honestly, no. I hope there's a book signing around here."

"Isn't he the guy that wrote that comedy series?" Spencer asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I heard about him today." Spencer continued. "Apparently, the main characters in his books, L…"

"Leslie and Jess." Carly, Freddie and Sam said in unison.

"Yeah… Well, anyway, I guess, Bill has a daughter around your age, named Leslie. Leslie Rollins is really Leslie Burke, and her friend, Jess, is really her best friend."

"No way! Sam isn't that cool?" Said Carly. Sam could feel the teasing about ready to begin. Once she had told her friend about her 'Movie Star Crush' on Leslie Rollin's friend, and obviously she had not forgotten it.

"I guess." Sam answered nonchalantly.

"AND there's more!" Spencer sounded like a giddy school girl.

"What?" Asked Freddie.

"The real Leslie and Jess are with him on tour. AND Bill Burke will be talking to Ridgeway eighth graders, in other words, YOU GUYS!"

"EEE!" Carly squealed.

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Freddie.

Sam stayed silent.

"Sam, what's the matter? Aren't you excited? I thought you loved his books."

"Aren't we full of questions today, Fredwart?" Sam snapped irritably, avoiding his question.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, rather stunned by the blonde's behavior.

"MORE QUESTIONS!" She half shouted, spinning on her heels towards the fridge.

Spencer and Freddie glanced at Sam, and then gave Carly a confused look. The brunette's glossy lips held a smirk.

"Probably just nervous about the Jess boy."

Sam froze. _Carly, you wouldn't!_

"Huh?" Asked Freddie.

"Don't!" Sam cried.

"Ooh, now I _really _wanna know!" The boy's voice was mocking, and due to the events of the afternoon, wounded the girl under attack.

Apparently not even Carly, who was supposed to be smart, caught Sam's distress.

"So what's up with the Jess kid?" Freddie pressed.

"Well, Sam thinks his book character is cute." Carly answered, giving the secret no regard.

"Carly!" Sam yelled. Freddie burst out laughing.

"You have a crush on a _book character_?!" He laughed. Sam blushed scarlet.

"Sam…" Carly whispered over Freddie's laughter. The curly haired girl ignored her.

After he finished his laughing attack, Freddie spoke.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll help you walk over there." Spencer offered, sensing the girls needed to talk.

Once Spencer and Freddie were gone, Sam whirled on Carly.

"Sam, I am…" Carly began.

"Save it!" She shouted. "Carly, how could you?! Why would you?! What were you thinking? FREDDIE!? I figured you had more sense than that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was still true. And Freddie is a friend of yours…"

At that moment, the very boy that in a way, started the argument, finished in the bathroom. He heard Sam yelling, and even though it was against his moral code of conduct to eavesdrop, listened anyway.

"Are you kidding?! Freddie isn't my friend! I only hang out with him because you do. I hate him, Carly. Why do you think I pick on him all the time?"

"I thought you maybe, you know…liked him."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I DO NOT LIKE FREDDIE BENSON! I pick on him cause I hate him Carly! I HATE HIM!"

Freddie was stung. He wasn't sure if he was breathing. Samantha Puckett trampled his heart.

"Diddo, Sam, DIDDO!" Freddie called coldly. And, ignoring the shooting pain in his ankle, he left.

"Sam, you hurt Freddie!" Carly said, sounding hurt herself. She took off after the boy, a bit curious why he was so injured by Sam's remark.

"I don't care about Freddie Benson!" Sam told the empty apartment.

As Carly would soon find out, Freddie was a kid in denial.

And as for Sam, well, she was a liar.

_A/N: Okay, I know this was probably a really boring chapter, but all this info is key later. It'll start getting better in chapter five._


	5. Early Morning Sunshine

A/N: This chapter is FREAKISHLY short, but very important

_A/N: This chapter is FREAKISHLY short, but very important._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Bridge to Terabithia or iCarly. They belong to Katherine Paterson, Walden Media, Dan Schneider, and Nickelodeon. _

CHAPTER 4

Early Morning Sunshine

The plane flight from Virginia to Seattle took a whopping four and a half hours (A/N: I have no idea if this is correct. I am guessing!) and Jess was exhausted. Judy and Bill slept on the plane, but both children were unable to sleep. When the plane touched down at two AM, both children crashed in the car. An accident was blocking the route to their hotel, and Judy sadly informed her husband that their only hope for a rest stop was a Motel Six one hour away. Bill refused, and they slept in the car until the accident cleared.

It was now six AM. Sunlight was coming through the window of the rental car. Jess's arm was numb; he could feel it in his sleep. He shifted. Why did his shoulder feel heavy? He could feel the light outside his eyelids.

"Your first talk is going to be at Ridgeway Junior High tomorrow." Judy was saying. "Ms. Francine Brigg's English class for eighth graders."

"Mm?" Jess muttered groggily. He moved his neck, and the side of his head hit something hard. He bounced his head up, and sucked air through his teeth. Jess looked down, and saw Leslie asleep, her head on his shoulder.

He smiled down sleepily at her. He whispered something in her ear, knowing she was asleep, and wouldn't hear him.

"Leslie…I think I love you."

He rested his head gently on hers again, and closed his eyes.

He knew he wanted to wake up like this everyday: Leslie asleep close to him, so he could see her in the early morning sunshine.

_A/N: Told you it was short. And probably horrible, right? Right. But I need this memory in Jess's head, and not in Leslie's. Just trust me. Review. _


	6. Tripping, Trickery, & Truths

A/N: Hi

_A/N: Hi! Okay, this is the chapter where things start to get good n' cliffy! Review please!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__If I owned ANY of this, would I be on fan fiction?_

CHAPTER 5

Tripping, Trickery, & Truths

"Carly?" Freddie's voice came from outside.

"Carly, we need to talk. You don't have company do you?"

"If by company, do you mean Sam?" Carly asked, opening the door to reveal Freddie sitting on the ground, rubbing the whacked ankle.

"Well, er, yeah."

"Come on in. Sam's not here. She's not speaking to me, either. I blew her secret about crushing on a book character, remember?"

"Oh…right… it's probably my fault too, ya know, laughing and all."

"Hmmm" Carly sighed. "Come on in."

"I don't think I can, Carls." Freddie admitted sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"I didn't tell my Mom I whacked, or rather, LEWBERT whacked my ankle. I had to walk on it this morning like nothing was wrong, when it was still pretty sore. Now it hurts like crazy."

"Why didn't you just tell your Mom?"

"Tell my Mom? Carly, have you met my mother? Irene Benson? Psycho path?"

Carly laughed. "Oh, Freddie, your Mom's not that bad."

"Don't you remember? Hair fluffing? Anti-tick lotion? No leg hair?!"

"OKAY!" Carly surrendered with a laugh.

Soon she had Freddie up and squared away. They were on their way to school when Carly decided to ask him.

"Freddie…"

He glanced at the brunette girl.

"Why were you so freaked out by Sam's comment yesterday?"

The boy bristled and headed away.

"Freddie, please!" Carly ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"It's none of your business, Carly!" He barked.

"You can trust me, Freddie." She said quietly.

He sighed. "Okay. The truth is… I have a crush on Sam."

"Really?!" She squeaked.

"Yeah." He sounded embarrassed.

"That's SO cool!" She yipped.

Freddie shot his neighbor a sideways glance. "Really?"

"TOTALLY!" You would think it was Christmas, she was so happy.

"Not that it matters, anyway." He sighed.

Carly stopped walking. "Wada you mean?"

"Carls, you heard what Sam said about me yesterday. And she wasn't playing. We've gotta admit it. She hates me." The kid sounded crushed, defeated.

"Okay, okay. She'll come around."

"Maybe."

"She WILL, Freddie."

"You up for the challenge?" The boy joked.

"I never back down from a bet." The girl replied mysteriously. And with a giggle, she skipped ahead.

Freddie had a pit in his stomach. "Carly! CARLY!" He yelled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The brunette ignored him. She was too busy thinking up a plan.

"Jess, Leslie, we're here!" Judy said.

"Awesome!" Said Jess. He was eager to hear Bill's speech on his stories.

"We don't get to listen, Jess." Leslie said dully. "He invited you to keep me company for a reason, you know."

"Oh." Jesse was disappointed too.

"Way to bum him out, Les." Judy scolded. Leslie didn't care. She had been a bit on edge since watching iCarly with Jess three days ago. She had hoped to get his attention by making a comment about the technical producer, (who she really did find cute, just not as cute as Jess.) but no luck. And then he made the comment about the co-host, Sam, being attractive. Though she had not mentioned it, she had felt a wave of jealousy towards Sam, though she didn't know her.

_Leslie, you're being ridiculous. _She told herself. _How can you be jealous of a girl you don't know, who doesn't even know, much less have a crush on, your best friend! You'll never meet Sam, or any of the kids from iCarly. STOP FREAKING OUT!!_

Little did she know, that was about to change.

Freddie's ankle was on fire by the time they got to school, but he tried his best to ignore it. He had bigger problems to worry about.

Named Sam.

"Freddie, are you okay? You look freaked." Carly said as they entered school.

"Yeah." Freddie was lying through his teeth.

"Are you freaked out about running into Sam?" She asked.

"No!"

"Lucky." Carly sighed. "I am."

"Come on Carly, how much damage could Sam do, really?"

She glared. "It's _Sam_."

"Just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't."

"Touchy today, Miss Carly. Perhaps Miss Puckett is a bad influence on you?"

This got her to laugh. "Maybe." She kidded.

The first period bell rang, and the two had to go their separate ways.

"You're so lucky to have Bill Burke talk to your class first." Freddie said.

"Want me to tell you about it after?" Carly asked.

"Nah. I wanna be surprised."

"Okay. Bye, Fred-O."

"See ya, Carls."

Once Carly was gone, he was free to limp. Ow, his ankle hurt! He only hoped he could make it to class without falling.

"You kids wait over there, okay?" Judy said as they walked into the Ridgeway building.

"Mother, we're not babies." Leslie snapped.

"Then quit acting like one, Leslie Sophia."

Sophia. That was Leslie's middle name, huh? Pretty. Just like her. Jess liked it. All of her he liked, he realized. All of her he loved.

Once Bill and Judy were gone, a strange awkwardness began. It was like she was embarrassed to be alone with him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She announced after two minutes of silence. And with that she rose, head held high, and marched away in one direction, despite the fact she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

A minute passed, and Leslie had not returned.

_This is stupid. _Jess thought. _Leslie is EMBARRASSED by me! I should go find her, you know, talk to her. _

He rose too, and despite the fact he did not want to, went the opposite direction, where he knew he would not find Leslie. Pride was a powerful thing.

Samantha Puckett was determined not to be found. There was no way on earth she was going to Ms. Briggs's class with Carly to listen to that stupid author. Not after yesterday.

She was walking down the hall briskly, anger flowing through her veins. She was walking so fast, almost running, that she didn't notice another kid coming her way. Apparently, neither did he. They collided mid run, and BAM! They were on the ground.

"OWWW!" Sam moaned.

"Back at ya." Jess groaned, rubbing his head.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" Sam challenged.

"Don't you?" He fired back.

Sam glanced at him briefly, and though she had not studied his face, she knew he wasn't from Ridgeway.

"You new around here?"

"Uh, no." Jess answered. "I'm here with Bill Burke, you know, the author? My name's Jess. Jess Aarons."

Sam looked at him fully. Dark hair. Green eyes. Shyish. Bill Burke. Jess.

_Oh my God! He's real!_

"Hey." She said casually.

Jess instantly knew who she was as well, but did not let on.

"So, you gotta name?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." She said, embarrassed. "Sam. Sam Puckett."

"Sam. Nice name, Sam."

"You too." Their eyes locked. He smiled. She smiled.

Sam had fallen in more ways than one.

Freddie was in serious pain. Each step burned, killing him. He was off balance, his eyes foggy with tears of pain. A big kid stormed past him, and bumped him rather harshly. He fell, and rolled down the stairs.

Leslie had absolutely no idea where she was going. She was mad, and when she was mad, she left things. It was just the way things worked. The problem was, she wasn't exactly sure who or what she was mad at. Jess? Maybe, but it wasn't logical. He wasn't aware of her feelings, and hadn't done anything mean. Those kids from iCarly, Freddie and Sam? That was even more illogical. She didn't even know these children, and neither did Jesse. Sam didn't know Jess, she didn't like him. He didn't know Sam, he didn't like her. Oh, how wrong poor Leslie was.

Sam was giddy inside. Jess really was cute. And sweet, and funny. She knew she was acting like those girls did when Jake broke up with Stephanie: Stupid and girly. But for once, Sam Puckett didn't care. She was glad she was a girl.

Jess liked this Sam girl. She was nice, and funny, and witty. He could tell she liked him. Wow. That was a weird thing to know. He was good at reading people, just like Leslie. Unfortunately for him, Leslie knew, so he couldn't read if she liked him. Sam could be read like a book. And sadly, books can be read for the wrong reasons…

Sam liked Jess. She trusted him. She knew him. He would never ever hurt her. Would he?

Freddie fell hard and fast. He rolled and bumped. He moaned and throbbed. And finally, after two painful flights of stone cold scummy steps, he stopped. Or rather, he crashed. Right into Leslie Burke.

"AHHH!!" Came a definitely feminine scream.

"YEEOW!" Screeched Freddie.

"Thanks," The girl mumbled sarcastically as they rose.

"Hey, lady, I just rolled down two flights of scummy public school stairs. Why are you complaining?"

"Uh, cause a boy just crashed into me like a bowling ball?"

Freddie Benson found himself staring into the blue eyes of Leslie Burke, also known as Leslie Rollins, author's daughter and book character model. At that moment, a particular boy found what his mother would call "Summer Love".

"It's short and strong." She said. Oh, how right the psycho path lady was.

Leslie Burke found herself staring into the dark eyes of Freddie Benson, also known as iCarly's technical producer. At that moment, a particular girl found the key to her true love's heart.

Jealously.

_A/N: So, paths have crossed, traps have been set, plans have been made. The next chapter will be short, and will be Carly's Plan. This portion will be revisited and revised, as the road becomes bumpy and this good Samaritan tries to make everything peaceful between friends. _

_Also, I got 1 story alert, (THANK YOU!) but no reviews. :( PLEASE REVIEW! _


	7. Positions

_A/N: I had more stuff to say, but since it's against the rules to post chapters as authors notes, I decided to give you a bit of an extended trailer. _

_MY STUFF TO SAY: Some of the chapters will in "Sorta Songfic" mode. Hunks of lyrics will be posted, along with a few paragraphs of dialogue. _

_Carly will have no romance (as of now) even with OC. The quad will be from Freddie/Leslie, Sam/Jess, Sam/Freddie and Jess/Leslie. Spencer, Judy and Bill may cross paths, but I haven't decided. Please review and tell me if you like how things are going, if you love it, if you hate it, what I can add, what I can take out, ex cetera. _

_EXTENDED TRAILER!! (Sorta)_

**THE POSITIONS**

**Carly Shay: **The Peacemaker

**Leslie Burke: **The One Who Can't Be Read

**Jess Aarons: **A Boy Who Can't Make Up His Mind

**Samantha 'Sam' Puckett: **New To Love

**Freddie Benson: **A "Summer Loving" Kid in Denial

**Spencer Shay: **The One With Pasta In a Shell _(This IS important later!)_

**Judy Burke: **Protective Mother

**Bill Burke: **One Confused Dad

**Irene Benson: **Crazy, But Maybe Helpful

**Lewbert Nutters: **A Doorman. Or Is He…

_A/N: There you go. Something to ponder. :)_


	8. Carly's Plan

A/N: Here it is chapter seven, AKA Carly's Plan

_A/N: Here it is chapter seven, AKA Carly's Plan! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. :) _

Chapter 7:

Carly's Plan

Carly entered her apartment alone that day. Sam hadn't spoken to her all day long, and Freddie had a synchronized swimming class with his mother after school. Feeling rather lonely and neglected, she hoped Spencer would make spaghetti tacos for dinner.

"Spencer, I'm home!" Carly yelled into the apartment.

Nothing.

"Spencer? Spencer, it's Carly!" She checked the rafters to make sure her brother wasn't making some kind of insane sculpture, but he was no where to be found. Carly was alone.

"Spence?" She tried once more, but she knew he wasn't home. Wandering into the kitchen to get some tea, she found a note from Spencer taped to the freezer door. Pulling it off, she read to herself.

_Dear Carly,_

_Took Maggie out for bowling and chowder. Be back by six. Will you order a pizza and some mocha cola form Johnny's Pizza Parlor? _

_--Spencer_

Carly sighed. Spencer sure was crazy about his new girlfriend, Maggie. He took her everywhere. Not that Carly minded, she kinda liked having the apartment to herself. But that was only when Freddie and Sam were with her. And they weren't there today. She needed her brother's goofiness to cheer her. She glanced at the clock. Three forty-five. Freddie's class wouldn't be out until four thirty, and his mother wouldn't let him socialize afterwards. Sam was a lost cause, she had to approach Carly, and Spencer wouldn't be back for several more hours, most likely with Maggie in tow. Taking her iced tea, she flopped on the red, nautical themed futon in the living room.

Man, she was bored. She knew she should do her homework, but for some reason, without Sam or Freddie, homework just didn't sound fun. Besides, it was Friday, and only Ms. Briggs gave Friday homework. Carly was good at English, so she could do it Monday on the bus.

She turned on Seattle Beat, which was, to her dismay, on the credits. Carly thumbed through the channels, but nothing good was on. (they had downsized their cable channels last month, much to Sam's disappointment.) As far as she could tell, the only programs available were the end of Seattle Beat, a history program on cavemen, the home shopping network, and some cooking show on how to make a hawaiann flavored goose in thirty minutes.

_Click. _Off went the TV. She picked up a magazine that she had already read and thumbed it, only to sigh. She ended up counting the cracks in the beige colored ceiling. Her mind wandered to the talk with Bill Burke. Would Mrs. Benson let her talk to Freddie if it was about a author? No, she decided. Mrs. B would never fall for it. And besides, Freddie had already heard that talk.

As she was thinking of Bill Burke, she thought of Sam's crush on Jess. Carly grimaced. Why had she told Freddie without asking her first?

Freddie. Freddie had a crush on Sam. Wow. Double wow. Still, it would be pretty cool if her best friends started dating.

_Freddie's so nervous to tell her. _Carly thought. _Maybe I can think up a plan to help him out._

Grabbing a notebook, she started to write.

OPERATION GET SAM TO LIKE FREDDIE

Get Sam to list Freddie's good qualities.

Get Freddie to list Sam's good qualities while she is nearby.

Teach Freddie to compliment girls.

Get Sam to admit she MIGHT like Freddie.

Turn Freddie into a romantic.

Okay, it was a long shot. But hey, life was crazy. It just might work. Feeling cheerier, she folded it, stuck it into her back jeans pocket, and headed upstairs. Maybe if she read the chapter where Jess formed a crush on Leslie it would help.

_A/N: Suckish. But this was a very hard chapter to write! The next chapter, See You Again, is better, and longer. Toodles!_


	9. See You Again

A/N: Hi

_A/N: Hi! Here you go: The traps are beginning to mesh…_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Bridge to Terabithia, iCarly, or Miley Cyrus. BtT, iCarly, and 'See You Again' belong to the following: Katherine Paterson, Dan Schneider, Disney/Hollywood Records and anybody else affiliated with Miley, Nickelodeon, Harper Collins, (BtT novel) Walden Media (BtT movie) and any of the actors of iCarly._

Chapter 8:

See You Again

_I've Got My Sights Set On You,_

_And I'm Ready to Wait…_

_I Have a Heart That Will_

_Never Be Tame…_

_I Knew You Were Something Special,_

_When You Spoke My Name,_

_Now I Can't Wait To_

_See You Again_

Miley Cyrus, Opening Verse: See You Again

0o0o0o

Sam was happy. VERY happy. Jess liked her! She couldn't wait to tell Carly. She wondered if she ever would even see Jesse again. She had nothing: e-mail, IM, cell number. Oh well, she could hope, couldn't she?

Carly was by her locker, rereading her plan. She hoped to show it to Freddie. She had typed it up and made it much more detailed. Then jumped up Sam.

"Carly!" She squealed.

"Sam?" She sounded more surprised than excited.

"What did you forget my name?" This definitely was Sam. Sarcastic, blonde, curly haired, funky dressing Sam Puckett. Wait…Carly squinted at her friend's face. Was _Sam _wearing _makeup_?!

"Sam?" She repeated.

"Oh God sakes, Carly! It's me, your best friend! Remember?"

"I do. Do you? You didn't call, text, e-mail, ANYTHING. Look Sam, I'm sorry I told Freddie your secret. I shouldn't have, but…"

"Oh whatever!" Sam was clearly exasperated, but excited too. "That's water under the bridge, Carls. I'm over it, okay? I've moved past book character boys."

Carly smiled. Sam had lost interest in boys since Jonah. It was nice to see her perky again. She realized for the first time that Sam was wearing a skirt. It wasn't a girly skirt, it was a plaid checkered one, paired with her usual high tops and a black tee, but it was a skirt.

"Is that why you're wearing makeup, Sam? Or should I say, _Samantha_?" Carly teased. Sam's cheeks colored visibly, even under her makeup.

"Shut up." She said, attempting to sound nonchalant, but Carly could tell Sam was hiding something.

"Okay, Sam. Who is he?"

"He? He who?" The blonde played dumb.

"That mystery boy that's got you all perky and wearing makeup and skirts I didn't even know you possessed." The brunette didn't miss a beat.

"There is no…" Sam was cut off by somebody calling her name. A boy, much to the delight of her best friend.

"Sam!"

"Oh my god." Sam muttered. She kept her back to him.

"Ooh. A bit embarrassed, are we?" Her friend mocked.

"Sam?" The mystery boy tried again. When she wouldn't respond, she went up to her and tapped he shoulder. "Sam, is that you?"

She turned around, her face hot. "Oh, hey, Jess. I um, didn't hear you."

0o0o0

_The Last Time I Freaked Out, _

_I Just Kept Looking Down,_

_I St-st-Stuttered When You Asked Me What I'm Thinking 'bout._

_0o0o_

He smiled that shy smile of his, and she felt weak.

0o0o

_Felt Like I Couldn't Breathe_

"Who's this?" Jess gestured to Carly.

"I was thinking the same thing." Carly responded, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah…right. Jess, this is my best friend Carly Shay. Carly, this is Jess. He's here with Bill Burke."

"Oh, so he's that…" Sam elbowed her.

"Author you enjoy that's here." She made a clean save.

"Yeah."

"Well, nice to meet you, Jess."

"Nice to meet you too, Carly."

"Jess! Jess! We've gotta go!" Leslie yelled.

"Who's that?" Carly asked casually, but Sam knew what she was getting at.

"Oh, her?" Jess sounded like he could care less. "That's Leslie."

"She a…girlfriend of yours?"

"No!" The boy sounded offended. "We're friends. She's Bill's daughter. I'm just here to keep her company, you know?"

"Ahh."

The girl named Leslie jogged over. She looked to be about their age, with almost shoulder length blonde hair, and a rather eccentric sporty clothing style that reminded Carly very much of Sam.

"Jess, didn't you hear me we've gotta…" She trailed off as she noticed the two other girls with her friend.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Oh, Leslie, this is Sam and her friend Carly. Sam, Carly, this is my friend Leslie."

"Wait…you guys run that web show, iCarly, don't you?" Leslie asked.

Carly and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Yeah!" Carly said. "You watch it?"

"Well, I've only seen a few episodes, but I love it. You guys are so funny!"

"Thanks!" Sam and Carly said in unison.

"I watched one with Les, you know." Jess's comment was more directed at Sam, (as nearly everything he said was.) and both Leslie and Carly noticed. Sam, however, was rather spaced, and didn't notice the surprise in Carly's eyes, (because of the lengths this boy was going to too impress her.) and the slight hurt in Leslie's. (a hint of jealousy perhaps?)

Neither teen had time to contemplate, because Freddie came running up.

"Hey Carly." He cast Sam a hard glance. "Sam."

"Hi Freddie."

"Dork."

"Oh, Jess, Leslie, this is Freddie Benson, iCarly's technical producer." Carly said. "Freddie, this is Jess and Leslie. They're here with Bill Burke, the author."

"Hey, nice to meet you Jess." Freddie's eyes met Leslie's. Carly was surprised at what both set held.

_Wow, judging by the way he's looking at Leslie, I'd say he sure as heck is over Sam… _Carly thought.

Leslie's eyes held the same admiration as Freddie's, but there was something else there…almost like she was thinking up an idea of some sort.

"Hello again, Leslie." Freddie said.

"You've met?" Carly and Jess said in unison.

"Well, not officially. He fell down the stairs and crashed into me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Freddie flushed.

"Oh it's alright." Leslie laughed it off.

Sam noticed Jess's eyes flash as he looked at the two. But then he turned to her again, and his eyes were warmer. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Did this geek hurt you?" Sam asked Leslie.

"Oh, no, it's fine, really."

"Leslie, Jess! Come on!"

"Who's that?" Freddie asked.

"That's my Mom." Leslie said.

Soon the redheaded mother came over.

"Come on, you guys, we've gotta…" Judy, like her daughter before her, trailed off as she noticed the other children.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Burke." Carly said politely. "I'm Carly Shay, and these are my friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. We just met Jess and Leslie right now, and started talking."

Carly's politeness worked it's charm.

"Why hello, Carly, Sam, Freddie. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Judy Burke, Leslie's mother."

Sam and Freddie said their hellos in unison.

"Mom, can we have a few more minutes, please?" Leslie asked.

Judy sighed. "Meet me and Bill outside the school in five minutes, okay?"

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thank you Mrs. Burke." Jess said.

"You're welcome." And with a final wave to the newly introduced friends, she left.

"So, how long are you in Seattle?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks."

"Cool."

The five minutes passed quickly with tales of Virginia and iCarly. When their time was up, Leslie discreetly presented Freddie with a piece of paper.

"This is the hotel we're staying at and the room number." The blonde told him. "Give me a call or drop by sometime, okay?"

Freddie was stunned. Wasn't Leslie Jess's girlfriend? Or maybe she was not, and this was a sign she liked him?

_0o0o_

_I St-st-stuttered when you asked Me What I'm thinkin' Bout_

_0o0o_

"Oh, ah…um…" Why wouldn't his tongue cooperate?

_0o0o_

_Felt Like I Couldn't Breathe_

_0o0o_

His chest felt heavy. He was pretty sure he was red from lack of oxygen. He had to admit, this Leslie girl was really pretty, and she seemed nice. But he didn't want to hurt anybody. After all, what if Sam hired Leslie to trick him, as a payback for laughing at her secret? No… Man that could only mean one thing: Leslie was a real girl, who really did like him. He so wasn't prepared. Well, he was, his tongue just wasn't.

_0o0o_

_You Asked What's Wrong With Me_

_0o0o_

"Freddie, are you alright?" Leslie asked, concerned.

"Ah, um, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for the contact info."

Leslie smiled. "No problem Freddie. I'll be glad if you stop by."

Whoa. This girl was flirting majorly.

_I really hope that Jess guy isn't her boyfriend, cause I really like Leslie. But Sam…I like Sam, don't I? But Leslie likes me, Sam doesn't…_

Meanwhile, Jess gave Sam the same info, with a lot less confidence than his friend.

"Uhh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen…I was wondering…do you maybe uh, I dunno….wanna…wanna…hang out this weekend?"

Sam was frozen. Was a boy, a real boy, one she actually like liked, asking her out, in the shy cute way she had come to adore?

Carly was grinning like an idiot, Jess looked like he was ready to vomit, and Sam couldn't speak. It was quite an amusing scene really.

Five seconds passed, and Sam still couldn't speak.

"_Sam!" _Carly hissed, elbowing her friend.

"Uh…I, uh…um…ha…I'd…"

_0o0o_

_Felt Like I Couldn't Breathe,_

_You Asked What's Wrong With Me._

_0o0o_

"Sam?" Jess asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh…"

_0o0o_

_My Best Friend Carly Said:_

'_Oh She's Just Being Sam.'_

_0o0o_

"That's Sam speak for 'Yes, I'm fine, and I would love to hang out this Saturday!'" Carly said with a giggle.

"Carly!" Sam hissed, but she was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Jess looked relieved. "Oh, okay. Um, here. It's the telephone number, address, and my room number at the hotel."

"Oh, cool, thanks. Hey Carls, can I borrow your felt tip pen?"

Carly dug into her bag and pulled out a black felt tip pen. "Here."

A half grin on her face, Sam uncapped the pen.

"Gimme your hand." Sam told Jess.

"Huh?"

"Just DO IT!" Sam ordered playfully.

"Okay…" He reluctantly held out a hand.

She smiled. "Thank you for cooperating." And she wrote something on his hand. He glanced at it a few seconds later and smiled.

_**SAM:**_

_**(871) 933-0018**_

"Thanks Sam. I gotta go, but I'll call you, okay? We'll hang out this weekend?"

"Okay." She grinned shyly. Then their new friends were gone.

Freddie came over slowly, looking stupefied.

Sam was grinning like a gorilla that stole a pack of Pixie Sticks.

Carly just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it." Freddie said slowly.

"What?" Carly was curious.

"That Leslie…she was flirting with me! I was so surprised…"

"Wow that is amazing." Sam had broken out of her lovesick trance long enough to be sarcastic. "I mean, who would've ever thought an actual female would show interest in you?"

"So evil! Anyway…do you know if Leslie and Jess are dating? Cause I really like Leslie, but I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Well…" Carly said mysteriously. "If Leslie was dating Jess, which she's not, she would have one cheating boyfriend, because he just asked Sam out!"

"What!?"

"It's true. While you were talking to Leslie, Jess asked Sam to hang out this weekend!"

"I can't believe it." Sam said slowly, as if it were finally sinking in. "He asked me out!"

"I know!"

"AHHH!!"

Carly and Sam screamed. Freddie winced and walked away. But he didn't care. He had a date with Leslie Burke.

After school, the trio went their separate ways. Sam went back to her own apartment across town for once, so Carly and Freddie went to the Bushwell Apartment Complex together, just the two of them, for the first time in eight or nine months.

"You excited to call Leslie?" Carly teased as they walked into apartment 1493, also known as the Shay apartment.

"Uhh…I'm not required to release information!"

"Ooh…Freddie's gotta girlfriend!" Carly sing-songed.

"Shut up, Carly!" Freddie said irritably, but he was smiling.

"Why you guys shoutin'?" Spencer came downstairs. "And where's Sam?"

"Sam's at home." Carly said with a laugh.

"Thank God." Freddie muttered.

"Her home? I didn't know she had one." Spencer joked.

Freddie wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, and rummaged blindly.

"Hey, is Freddie okay?" Spencer whispered.

"He's fine." Carly said, smiling. "He's just a little distracted because he's gotta girlfriend."

"I DO NOT!"

"Ooh, Fred-O's gotta girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled, and left.

"Uh-oh." Said Spencer. "He okay? And who's his 'NOT GIRLFRIEND'?"

"You know how the Bill Burke writer guy came to my school today?"

"Yeah…" Spencer replied, clearly not seeing the conversation's direction.

"Well, we met his daughter, Leslie, and her super-cute friend Jess. Leslie started to flirt with Freddie, and he likes her."

"Oh…"

"And Jess asked Sam to hang out this weekend, so she's probably at home fiddling with makeup and skirts."

"Sam? No way!"

"You'd be surprised. You'd be surprised."

_A/N: Wow! 8 pages! Hope you enjoyed! _


	10. Leslie's Idea

A/N: Hope you liked chapter 8

_A/N: Hope you liked chapter 8! Please review. Now, this chapter is short, it's Leslie's idea to use Freddie. I hope you like it! It's written from Leslie's point of view. (This is probably the only chapter in 1__st__ person)_

Chapter 9:

Leslie's Idea

The car ride to the hotel was quiet. Not that I minded. I was too busy thinking about meeting Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

That Carly seemed nice enough, and Freddie was perfect for the plan I had in mind. But Sam…

Sam was way too clueless. She made me ill, the way she and Jess fawned over one another today. I mean really, how pathetic is she? And I'm pretty mad at Jess too, even though he didn't really do anything wrong by flirting (if you could call it that) with Sam.

I had an idea. It was perfect! I could use that Freddie boy to make Jess jealous. Those silly boys would never know what hit them.

Usually, I'm not like this at all. Usually, I'm very patient with Jess and other people in general. But this is not usual. I'm serious. I mean, is it usual to go with your best friend to Seattle because your father just HAPPENS to be a famous author, and while you're waiting for him you just HAPPEN to meet the stars of a web-show you like?

Exactly. Totally UNUSUAL!

I really like Jess. Well, DUR, he's my best friend, but I mean _"LIKE" _like. Even love possibly…

So why am I doing this? Because I THOUGHT he liked me. I THOUGHT this would be the perfect place to tell him. I THOUGHT everything would be great. I THOUGHT…

Wait, Leslie. What _did _you think? That Jess was in love with you? Well, yes. That you could trust him with this? That you trusted yourself? Yes and another yes. That you would _never _meet Carly Shay and her friends from iCarly, and you would never have to worry that Jess liked Sam and she liked him?

Yeah.

But I'm stuck in this. Sam likes Jess, and I already led Freddie on. I have to save him…save myself…from a broken heart…

I fell in love with Jess when he gave me P.T. It was just, so sweet of him, you know? I mean, I told him that I wanted a dog in minor conversation when we first met, and yet, he still remembered. Why do you think I hugged him? Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to think much of it. Drat. Of course, there are many other reasons why I _"LIKE" _like, (possibly love) him. But I needed to show him, I needed to show him…

Show him what?

Just how much he needed me. How wonderful I could be to him if he let me. How much I could love him. How much I _did _love him. That I wasn't just some tomboyish neighbor/playmate/like-a-sister-girl/friend. That I was capable of being more to him. That I WAS female. (despite what Wanda Moore said.) That I could be better than that Sam girl. That I could be his world, like he was mine.

I could be everything for him that he was for me. I could, and I would. After all, I am Leslie, Queen of Terabithia. Queens didn't back down without a fight, and I was no exception. I wasn't usually demanding of having my own way. But this, this was different.

I was going to get what I wanted.

I was.

He would see me as more than a friend by the time Spring Break was over.

My plan was hatched.

_A/N: Not one of my better chapters. Sorry! Review anyway, okay? Thank you! :)_

_Luv,_

_Hannah (yes, my name is Hannah. Hannah Montana! LOL, JK. I will be writing a Hannah fic after this one, if I don't write a sequel/other mashup. –smiles-)_


	11. Phone Calls

A/N: Hi all

_A/N: Hi all! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm glad you're liking my little crossover. Anyway, please review this chapter too! SPECIAL THANKS TO APPAROX FOR BEING MY MOST LOYAL READER! :) _

_Luv,_

_Hannah (Not Montana, sorry! –smiles- ok, I used that joke last chapter, but I couldn't resist…lol)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Bridge to Terabithia or iCarly. If I did, Carly would make up a plan to get Mandy and Neville together, and there would be a platinum edition BtT DVD with twelve hours of bonus footage and a Leslie-Doesn't-Die alternative ending! :) (I only own Maggie.) _

Chapter 10

Phone Calls

_Ring-ring! _

Carly woke with a start. That was the phone. She blinked her eyes sleepily. She was on her couch. Oh, that's right. She had fallen asleep while waiting for Spencer and Maggie to come back from bowling and chowder. Carly looked at the clock. 7:05. Spencer was more than an hour late.

_Ring-ring!_

She rose groggily from their futon and went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" She said with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Carly?"

"Spencer? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? Your voice sounds weird."

"Gee, thanks. And I just woke up from a nap, thank you."

"Oh. Did you get my note?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I did, Spence. The note that said you would be back by six. It's now seven ten, so ya know."

"I know, I know." He was using his pitiful voice. "But Maggie was beating me at bowling, and some doof at the restaurant spilled our chowder…" He sighed so loudly and sadly that she had to laugh.

"Okay, okay!" Carly giggled in surrender.

"Anyway, me and Maggie are gonna hang out for another hour, and then I'm going to drive her back to Yakima." (Maggie was Granddad Shay's next door neighbor.)

"Okay, see ya around eleven or so, okay?" Carly replied.

"See ya then. And Carly,"

"Yeah?"

"Mags and I won't be eating that pizza, so if you want you can call Sam and Freddie so you guys can hang until I get back from Yakima."

"Awesome! Thanks Spence, you rock."

"Aww, thanks, Carls, its no…" He trailed off as Maggie's voice called "Muffin!"

Carly laughed. "Have fun with Maggie, Spencer. Or should I say muffin?"

"Uh, Spencer's good." She could _hear _him blushing. "Bye Carly."

"Bye."

_Click. _Her thumb hit the 'CONNECT' button on the wall phone, and the familiar buzzing of the dial tone began. She punched in Sam's number.

_933-0018_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Click._

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

Carly pushed the phone closer to her ear. She was pretty sure she heard a guy say 'Spencer' and 'rocking socks'. Soon after she heard music, and she realized Sam must be listening to the recording of the Plain White T's singing on iCarly.

"So watcha doing?" Sam was eating.

"Nothing. You?"

"Oh, you know, just going through my closet."

"Looking for an outfit for your date?"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" But she sounded excited.

"What you doing?" Sam returned the question.

"Just got up from a nap about fifteen minutes ago."

"Cool."

"Hey, it turns out Spence won't be back until eleven, and he said I could have you and Freddie over to eat that pizza I ordered for him and Maggie until he gets back from Yakima. You in?"

"What kinda pizza is it?"

"Um…" Carly consulted the box. "Pineapple, ham, pepperoni and bell pepper."

"Yum." Sam licked her lips. "I am most definitely in. I'll take the trolley and be over in ten minutes, fifteen tops. Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"Sure. See ya soon."

"K. Bye."

_Click. Buzz._

Next she dialed 123, the number for the front desk.

"Hello?" Came the whiney voice of Lewbert. Carly was dreading this. Normally she would just call Freddie on his cell phone, but Mrs. Benson had recently learned that cell phones caused ear sores and took his cell away.

"Uh, hi. Could you please connect me to the Benson apartment?" Going across the hall and taking her chances with a moody Mrs. Benson was seeming better and better.

"Uhh!! So many phone calls!" Lewbert screeched. But the lobby phone soon died out as the line connected.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _Carly counted the rings by drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Come on…" She mumbled.

On the sixth ring the line clicked.

"Hello? Benson house." Irene's shrill voice came out squeaky.

"Hi Mrs. Benson. This is Carly."

"Hello Carly! How are you tonight?"

"Fine Mrs. Benson. Is Freddie home?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Spencer's on a date and said I could have Freddie and Sam over for pizza."

"I see. When will he be home?"

"Ten thirty or eleven."

Mrs. Benson sighed. "Well…okay…this once, Miss Shay."

"Thanks Mrs. Benson."

"Let me get Freddie." The muffled ruffling of her hand going over the mouthpiece. Not that it mattered. Carly could still hear her perfectly well.

"**FREDWARD! PHONE!**"

Carly had to giggle at Freddie's full name.

_Click. _Freddie had picked up the receiver in his room.

"I got it Mom!" Nothing.

"MOM HANG UP!"

"I did." Mrs. Benson's voice came through the receiver though.

"Who is it?" Freddie sighed.

"Carly." Both girls said in unison.

"Carly, I'm hanging up. I'll be right over."

_Click. _

The brunette hung up her own receiver just as Freddie knocked.

"It's open."

He opened the door and came in.

"Do I smell pepperoni pizza?"

"With ham, pineapple, and bell pepper."

"Does Sam know you have this?" Freddie asked with a laugh as he took the glass of Mocha Cola his friend offered.

"She's on her way." Carly was getting out plates and the pizza cutter.

Sam knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Sam!"

"It's open Sam!"

Sam pushed her way through the door. "Pizza time!"

At around eight thirty, the phone rang. Carly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carly, it's Mrs. Benson."

"Oh, um, hi, Mrs. Benson."

"Is Freddie there?"

"You wanna talk to Freddie?" Carly cast one of her best friends a glance. He shook his head wildly.

"Yes."

"Well…he's in the bathroom."

"Oh okay. Will you please give him a message for me?"

"Uh huh."

"Tell him his cell phone rang. The voice mail was from some girl calling from the Hartford Hotel. Her name was…was…oh, it was L-something…Lana…Lindsey…Lisa…Laurie…"

"Leslie? Did Leslie call?" Carly suggested.

Sam snickered. Freddie paled.

"Yes! Leslie. That was her name. She wants Freddie to call her about this Saturday. Does he have a date Carly?"

"Uh…"

"He does! Oh! That young man…keeping secrets from his mother! Well… I DO hope this Leslie turns out better than that awful Valerie girl did. Oh, I can't wait to meet her! Thank you for the information Carly dear!"

"Wait…Mrs. Benson, I didn't…I don't know if…please don't, I didn't mean…"

"Oh stop stuttering, it's rude. Thank you for the info!"

"Wait, Mrs. Ben-"

_Click._

The line was dead. Carly sighed and hung up the receiver.

"What did Mom want?" Freddie half asked, half sighed.

Carly sat down beside Sam. "She said your cell phone rang. She listened to your voice mail. It was Leslie calling from the Hartford Hotel. She wanted to know about this Saturday. Your Mom now thinks you've been keeping secrets about dating girls."

"Oh!" Freddie moaned.

"You should call Leslie back, Freddie." Carly said. "I'll let you use Spencer's cordless phone."

"Okay…"

Freddie went into Spencer's room and closed the door. Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses.

"Come on, let's go listen!"

"Sam, wait, you really shouldn't…" Sam was gone.

"Sam!" Carly jogged to the landing.

"Freddie left the door open a crack." Sam whispered. "We won't need the glasses." Carly crouched down behind Sam and listened.

--FREDDIE'S POV--

I dug into my backpack and found the piece of paper Leslie had given me at school. I hit the 'CONNECT' button on Spencer's phone and waited for the dial tone. I then punched in the number.

_933-8241_

After two rings a woman answered.

"Hartford Hotel in Seattle, Washington. Miriam speaking. How may I help you?"

The Miriam woman sounded so professional that I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering if you could connect me to Leslie Burke's room?"

"Sir, we have hundreds of rooms and guests here at the Hartford. Can you be more specific? Do you have a room number?"

"Oh, yeah." I admitted, feeling like an idiot. "It's 1292."

"Thank you. I'll patch you through." Miriam said.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring._

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the phone sounded like a guy around my age.

"Uh, hi. This is Freddie Benson. Is Leslie there?"

**MEANWHILE…**

--JESS'S POV--

_The phone in Leslie's suite was ringing. _

"_Jess, can you grab that?" Leslie asked me. She was in the bathroom_.

"_Sure thing, Les!" _

_I picked up the receiver._

"_Hello?"_

"_Uh, hi. This is Freddie Benson. Is Leslie there?"_

My world stopped momentarily. It was really happening. That iCarly kid was actually calling for Leslie.

"Oh, hi Freddie." I said, trying to be as polite as I could. "This is Jess Aarons, Leslie's friend."

Freddie seemed as nervous as me. "Oh, hey Jess. Nice talking to you again. Is Leslie around?"

_Is Leslie around? _That was it? Man, my Mom would KILL me if I called somebody and didn't say 'How are you?' even if it wasn't the person I was trying to talk to.

"Um, she'll be back in a minute."

"Oh, okay."

Silence.

I was thinking up ways to scare this Freddie guy away from Leslie (and vice-versa) when she finished in the bathroom.

"Hey," She whispered. "Who is it?"

I thought about lying. But I couldn't lie to Leslie. Not Leslie. Even if I was jealous, maybe…

No! I was not jealous of Freddie and Leslie. End of story.

"It's Freddie Benson." I said, hoping she wouldn't even remember the guy.

"Really?! Lemme talk to him!" She snatched the receiver from me.

"Hi. It's Leslie."

She didn't even notice me leave. I went to the room I was sharing with Bill and looked at my hand. It was still there.

_**SAM:**_

_**933-0018**_

I might as well, right? Taking a nervous breath, I picked up the phone and dialed the seven numbers with shaky fingers.

--REGULAR POV--

Carly and Sam had been listening to one side of the Freddie/Leslie conversation for almost ten minutes. Then Sam's cell phone rang.

They quickly scurried away from the door.

"Who is it?" Carly wanted to know.

"I don't know." Sam flipped her phone open. Carly huddled by Sam so she could hear too.

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

"Uh, hi, Sam. This is Jess. Jess Aarons? Remember me?"

The blonde instantly became flustered. "Oh hey. How are you?"

Carly smiled and retreated to her room quietly. Her friends had some talking to do.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter! :) I'll update soon. _

_--Hannah _


End file.
